Fearless Love
by Lex in Wonderland
Summary: After Kurt is gay bashed in an alleyway, The SVU team gets a call about a hate crime assault near a local Queens, NY restaurant. Now Olivia and the crew are on the scene to find out who assaulted and raped Kurt. Who's the Basher(s)? Will he, she or they be brought to Justice? Read to Find out. M Rated for homophobic language and violence.
1. Chapter 1: A Viscous Attack

**Beginning Note: I got this idea a while back. Readers who have known me since I started this, may remember me mentioning an SVU and Glee Crossover in** _Uncensored Monitors_ **. It's gonna have Kurt be the main victim...so be warned. Well...here it is, Fearless Love. This is a slight AU, as it is a different take on the episode** _Bash_ **but I figured since this episode, and the whole last half of Season 5 in general, takes place in New York, that is was a cool idea...least in _my_ opinion. Anyway, Hope you like this! Enjoy!**

* * *

Kurt cleaned down the countertops at the Spotlight Diner. He smiled as he watched his fiance chatting it up with their friends Sam and Mercedes, about their quickly blossoming relationship since they have recently been feeling a tight sexual tension between the both of them. Sam excused himself to the Men's Room and Kurt's grin brightened, as he heard the gossip all the way behind the counter.

"Oh my god Blaine! He never leaves me be! I mean...I think I like him, but it could always be left over feelings from High School. He ended on an extremely sour note...I don't know if we could rekindle that if we're so... _awkward_ around each other." Kurt saw the younger man nod to let Mercedes continue, "I mean, do you think he'd wanna be with me? I mean-"

Just then, Sam walked up to Kurt, taking his full attention away from Blaine and Mercedes chatting away about the intense more-than-platonic feelings Mercedes is having for Sam.

"Hey dude, what do you think about Mercedes?" The blonde questioned.

"What do you mean by..."What do you think about Mercedes"?" The older male responded, a puzzled look taking over his face.

"Look dude...I can't stop thinking about her. She's so...hot, sweet, feisty...I'm afraid to ask her out. I'm scared she's gonna reject me for some...more mature guy."

"By more mature, do you mean someone that doesn't read Star Wars Fan Fiction with _**MY**_ Fiance?" Kurt raised an eyebrow as a rare blush spread across Sam's cheeks.

"Look, Kurt...I need advice here. You're like...the _ultimate_ Romance-Guru. I need your help!" Sam exclaimed an almost panic looked taking up his face.

Kurt sighed, he couldn't wait till this conversation was over so he could meet Rachel at the "New York Breadstix", as she dubbed it. "Look, Sam...Just, be yourself. Well...and more mature, Yourself."

Sam nodded, "Mature Sam Mode, Activated." Sam spoke in an Arnold Schwarzenegger Terminator impression. Kurt just rolled his eyes at his friend walked away. Kurt finally finished cleaning up and went to change.

Rachel said this meeting was "Very Urgent". He hoped it hadn't been that she met some guy and got over her dead ex-boyfriend yet. He really hoped she wasn't over Finn...

As Kurt left, he saw his fiance walked up to him.

"Awe, you're leaving without a goodbye kiss..." Groaned his future husband.

"Oh, I almost forgot..." Kurt placed a gentle kiss on his lover's lips and headed out.

Blaine shouted out: "I'm coming over when you get home!"

Kurt turned his head to the shorter male and snickered, "You got it hot-shot!" I shouted back. He turned his head back to the direction he was walking and looked for the place Rachel said was a "Must" in New York, as she and her Funny Girlfriends went there all the time after rehearsals...or at least she claimed.

* * *

Kurt waited for almost an hour and was about to leave until he saw Rachel stroll in the restaurant. He had gotten a text from Blaine about a half-hour earlier about a rumor that Rachel dropped out of NYADA.

"Hi! Thank you." Rachel spoke to someone who pulled a seat out for her, "Sorry that I'm late." She spoke again to Kurt.

"I know what you did." Kurt looked directly at Rachel, in a very serious and unusual stern tone. "You're crazy!" Kurt exclaimed. This _wasn't_ the Rachel he knew. The Rachel he knew wouldn't back out of school like this, without putting up a fight. The Rachel he knew was run by ambition and would do anything she thought she deserved and would travel from hell and back to get it back. The Rachel he knew wasn't a quitter. At least, that's what he thought.

"Oh my god!" Rachel nearly shouted, "Are you serious? You really already heard about that?" Rachel questioned, shocked how the word of her departure could travel so fast on the NYADA blogs.

"Seriously? The gossip chain at NYADA is the most efficient part of the school." Kurt spoke in a shocked tone. He thought she already knew that she would hear about this herself in some way, the way NYADA's rumor mill keeps on turning whenever something "gossip worthy" occurs.

"Okay, look, don't judge me." Rachel insisted It was the right thing to do." Rachel didn't see it as "chickening out". She saw it as a bold move that would even make her idol, Barbra Streisand proud.

"How can you say that? Two years ago you would've done anything humanly possible to force your way into that school, and now you're just gonna quit? " Kurt was still shocked by her actions. Why would Rachel, _**Rachel Barbra Berry** , _The girl that would fight head and foot to get into that school two years ago, would just throw it all away for some role.

"Oh, my God, that was before Fanny, okay?, Everything changed from that moment on." Kurt nodded. He understood that but _yelling_ at Carmen when Rachel _knows_ she has **NO** Tolerance for bad attitude, baffles Kurt in ways he can't describe.

"I understand that. But an education from NYADA will give you options in the future. Broadway is a fickle business. What if this is the last role you ever get? Last role?" Rachel scoffed. She was utterly shocked by Kurt's words. How could her best friend say these things?

"You are worse than Carmen. Is that honestly what you think of me?"

"Of course not. I'm just saying you need to be smart about this" Kurt tried to explain to her.

"Okay, look, Kurt, I'm just not interested in spending huge sums of money on a school whose classes I can barely even attend and a dean who doesn't like me or support me." Kurt rolled his eyes deeply, he knew Rachel wasn't telling the truth and exaggerated and fabricated the story to get sympathy from others around her.

"Yeah, that's not what it is. She's just-" Kurt tried to insist to her that Carmen didn't hate her, but Rachel just interrupted him.

"We can play the "what if" game all day long. But I have the opportunity of a lifetime staring me in the face right now and I can't let anything, whether it's school or Carmen or...the Diner or, you know, even my friends, stop me from accomplishing my dreams."

Kurt tried not to let his eyes wander and roll back again as he just couldn't handle the Rachel was being and how she was talking right now because she was making it truly hard for him to stand to be in the same room with her.

"For the last time, Rachel, I am begging you. Please don't do this." He was so close to going onto his knees and begging her to reconsider...because he knew that, NYADA wouldn't be the same with Rachel.

"You know, I am so hurt right now that you are standing in the corner with a failure like Carmen Tibideaux and not your best friend."

"I'm not on Carmen's side. I'm on your side." Kurt insisted.

"No, you're afraid, okay? You're afraid to venture out. You need a place like NYADA where it's just one big safe group and no one takes any risks. That way you guys can just avoid the fact of actually having to grow up and be an adult." Kurt felt numb. How could she say this about him?

"Screw you, Rachel." He spat out, not letting his vulnerability and sadness be shown.

"Wow. Okay." Rachel just stormed out. No words able to describe what they were both feeling. Kurt threw his napkin on the table and just sat there for a while.

* * *

When Kurt decided to leave, he texted Blaine that he'd be home soon. He smiled when he received a kissy face emoji back from his fiance. All this kind of made him forget Rachel's outburst for while.

But then, he felt a breathing on his neck. He stopped. He slowly turned around only for his neck to be grabbed and for him to be slammed against a brick wall. Kurt cried out in pain, only to have a monstrous hand cover his entire mouth.

"Help! Help, help! - Help! Help!" Kurt screamed against the rough skin, hot tears spilling down his face, as he tried to pull the other person's - a man he presumed - hand off his face. This struggle only got him a punch to the gut. Kurt fell on his side on the hard and rocky pavement of the alley he was forced into. He was kicked and shoved. He tried to fight back, but with 2 new people joining in on the bashing just held him down. Soon, Kurt was unconscious and little did he know...he was degraded further by the men forcing themselves inside him. Once they were all finished the carved a horrible, humiliating word on his arm. They all pulled their pants up and strolled out of the alleyway as if nothing happened.

Kurt lied there. Helpless. No one bothered to help him. And he just lied there.

* * *

 **Ending Note: The introduction of the SVU crew will come next chapter, I promise. I hope you enjoyed this because even though it was very hard to write, I enjoyed writing more complex words and sentences. Next chapter will come out soon. Thanks for Reading!**


	2. Chapter 2: Questioning the Fiancé

**Beginning Note: Yes, I know...this is** ** _long_** **overdue...but, I've finally gotten to it! Nothin' really else left to say. Enjoy chapter 2 of** _Fearless Love_ **!**

* * *

"Liv! Got another one!" Oliva Benson was one New York's best detectives. Always on the case, Always on the mind. She _always_ her priority to make sure victims are safe and secure, and this case was just like any other.

"What is it?" Liv asked as she stood up from her desk and walking over to her constant partner, Elliot Stabler.

"Bashing, on 8th. Near that new Theater Diner on Broadway." This was uncharted territory for both officers, so this was gonna be interesting...

* * *

Once they got there, they already saw another detective, Munch, was already on the scene. Both detectives walked over and saw a young man be put into an ambulance on a stretcher, wearing a neck brace and several bruises and cuts decorating his face.

"Munch, you're here," Olivia observed, he usually got there before her and Elliot.

"As always," The older man quipped.

"Any info?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah. His name's Kurt Hummel...around the 19-22 age...engaged I assume, has a ring on." Both officers nodded and walked over to the man on the stretcher.

"Seems to have been quite a scuffle..." Elliot commented.

"Yeah, officers think it's the work of gay bashers..."

"Why do you say that?" Olivia questioned.

"We brought his fiance, Blaine Anderson, to the station as soon as we got to his records...He seems pretty shaken. I think we should go talk to him once Kurt makes it to the hospital..."

Both detectives nodded, they had to make sure to talk to the fiance to get a statement, because, in these kinds of cases, you never know who did it...

* * *

"I don't know who would do this to Kurt...He's always sweet and kind to everyone, e-even the type of people who hate him for his sexuality..." Blaine spoke in a soft voice; since he was still very shaken.

"And why do you think someone would do this?" Olivia asked, curious of the younger boy's answer.

"You know the kind of town this is, Ms. Benson. People kill each other Avril Lavigne tickets here...anything is possible. This city is insane...With muggers, killers, and rapists...and bashers...no one can truly be safe..." Blaine answered.

"Then why did you and Kurt move here? And not a place safer than New York?"

"Because it was always Kurt's dream to live here in New York...all the glitz and glamor...Broadway. I wasn't gonna take that away from him, pull the rug out from under him...I've wanted one thing and one thing only since we got together...to make him feel happy, and safe where he is and how he is...whether it's New York or... _Japan_ , I'd always be there for him...because, he's always been there for me...even if he didn't want to be..."

Olivia nodded and left the room to join her colleague, Elliot, outside of the interrogation room.

"So how is he?" Elliot asked.

"Still pretty shaken," Olivia responded, "He seems downright terrified. And with this city, he said pretty much anything is possible. But I know one thing...He wouldn't do this. Even with the surprising lover against lover twists we've seen over the years...He's not one of them. With all the shocks...I just can tell..."

"You sure?" Elliot questioned. "We've seen some insane shit over the years, how do you know he's a little violent psychopath?" Olivia sighed. Whatever it was inside Blaine, she could tell that he _loved_ Kurt, more than anything...And whether it was his big puppy dog eyes or his soft sensitive voice...she knew it couldn't be him...could it?

* * *

 **Ending Note: Again, nothing really to say besides, did you enjoy it? Tell me, I love hearing your thoughts. And as always, thanks for reading and thanks for all of my loyal readers.**

 **~ Lexi in Wonderland**

 **(P.S.: And I know it's weird that I go my Lexi in Wonderland since my channel goes by Lex in Wonderland...but for the longest time *Insert Billy Joel "The Longest Time" reference here* I guess I didn't notice that my name was, for some reason, Lexi in _Underand! UNDERAND?!_ Like wtf, right? So, I changed it to this. Try to ignore the lack of an 'I' in Lex. Because I'm gonna keep going by Lexi in Wonderland. Oh, and before I'm told to _use_ the name 'Lexi in Wonderland', I can't, it's taken. But I figured I should be able to use it because that channel doesn't write fanfics. If this bothers you, don't read my stuff. Anyways, See ya next time!)**


	3. Chapter 3: Another Restless Night

**A/N: Yes, I know it's been a year and a month since I've updated** _Fearless Love_ **. But with multiple plot bunnies and school work...and dealing with my ex. You** ** _could_** **say I've become a...** ** _tiny_** **bit distracted...*Forces smile*. Anyway, because of a message from** _white collar black wolf_ **(** wwwfanfictionnet/u/5084570/ **), I decided it was time to update. And don't worry, I'm gonna try to update _Beautiful Disaster_ soon. Anyway! Enjoy Chapter 3!**

* * *

Kurt sighed and stirred in his cot. He groaned and moaned in pain as he slowly opened his and took in the pale, lifeless room around him. Beeping and snoring filled up the room as he slightly turned his eyes to see his fiance gripping his hand as he was asleep in a chair at beside. Confusion consumed him until the younger boy eventually woke as well.

"K-Kurt?" The hazel-eyed one spoke softly as his eyes fell upon him. He looked a _mess!_ Scratches and bruises infecting his once flawless face. And he tried not to cry when he saw the word that was carved into Kurt's wrist. That could be partially seen even though it was slightly hidden under the blue hospital bracelet. The word, soaked in hate and homophobia. Marked with angry red scars the word " _ **Faggot**_ " stood out on the alabaster background it was drawn upon. "I was so worried. They weren't gonna let me in...cause I'm not family!" Blaine choked out, "You're...in the hospital. After-After-" Blaine couldn't stop the waterworks anymore. Tears cascaded down his cheeks as he slowly broke down.

Kurt, in an attempt to do anything from stopping his fiance from continuing to cry, squeezed his hand softly. Blaine looked up and saw Kurt wearing a soft smile. "Thank you...for doing everything you could to be able to see me..." More tears pricked his eyes when Kurt knew his sassy gay side had to come out. "If you cry again, I swear I'm giving you this ring back!" Blaine laughed, loving having the Kurt he knew back. "I love you so much..."

* * *

It was hard for Blaine to sleep. He mostly just stared at the empty side of his bed. He gripped his blanket as he shivered in his brutely cold shared apartment with Sam. His tear-soaked pillowcase sent a chill up his spine as the temperature dropped significantly.

He gave up trying to stay warm so he snuck out and walked around the streets of New York. He was very cautious, considering what just happened...but he knew he had to get out.

So he went from here and there. Grabbed a cronut and coffee, Sat in Central Park, wandered around some more. Sleep depravity was the _worse_.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm sorry this chapter was so short, but like I said before. I just wanted to get something out. I tried. And I know it might not be enough, but I'm trying to catch on all of the seemingly "abandoned" fics that I still need to update. So expect sporadic updating and constant plot bunnies until I'm caught up. Sorry about all the** **inconveniences. Anyways, thanks for all my readers and all my loyal readers.**  
 **~Lexi in Wonderland**


End file.
